Bathus Interuptus
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu, annoyed with his lover, decided to "punish" Bankotsu by giving him a tease before going to take a bath...


**Title:** Bathus Interuptus  
**Name: **kira  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Pairing: **Ban/Jak  
**Genre: **romance/slice of life  
**Word Count: **1500  
**Warnings: **none...

Author's note: Thank you once again, my beautiful beta Jen, for your help in looking this over. And special thanks for the title. I love it, Jen!

888

Bankotsu watched as Jakotsu reached up and removed his hairpin, sending his dark brown hair cascading down his back in a tight coil. The eighteen year old reached around with his left hand, and tilting his head to the side, he brought his hair over his left shoulder. Head still leaning to the side, Jakotsu began to comb through his hair with his fingers. Feeling the younger boy's gaze upon him, he looked up at him and smiled. "I'm going to the bathhouse, want to come with?"

The fifteen year old nodded dumbly in reply.

"Oh good..." The older boy's smile broadened. He licked his lips, his pink tongue looking pale against the crimson rouge that stained them. Catching his young lover's gaze with his own, Jakotsu briefly looked away and back as he played with a lock of his hair, twirling it around his index finger and occasionally his thumb. It was a very feminine move on the eighteen year old's part, but one designed to capture the younger boy's interest.

Bankotsu sighed. He knew exactly where this was leading and he was very eager to follow.

Jakotsu slowly rose to his feet, giving his young lover an eyeful of his charms as he did so. Flipping his hair back into place, the cross-dresser smiled sweetly at the fifteen year old and winked. He sashayed past him towards the far corner of the room they shared. Jakotsu looked over his shoulder again, a playful smirk tugging at his lips as he did so. Bankotsu had scooted around to watch his every move and the eighteen year old was determined to make it worth his while even though he was still angry at the younger boy for dallying with one of the village girls._ Maybe if you show me how much you love and desire me, I'll forgive you... again._

Tugging on his obi, the cross-dresser quickly had the knot undone. He pulled the crimson bit of silk from around his waist, only to let it pool on the floor at his side when he let go of it. Jakotsu reached up and slowly slid the left side of his kimono off of his shoulder, followed by the right. He briefly hugged himself, before letting his arms fall to the sides. The kimono fluttered to the floor in a colorful heap of brightly patterned silk, leaving the eighteen year old clad only in his fundoshi. His hair hung down his back to the top of the diaper-like garment, accentuating his tight bottom as it called attention to it. Jakotsu found it hard to contain his giggles over Bankotsu's sharp intake of breath. _You're fun to play with though... Every cheap lil trick I learned in the bathhouse works like a charm on you and it's so much fun watching you squirm..._

The younger boy was sitting there, staring at his older lover's backside. Bankotsu would occasionally let his gaze wander down the length of the cross-dresser's shapely legs, only to be quickly drawn upwards by the almost imperceptible shifting of his weight from foot to foot. The simple act of getting ready for a bath seemed different tonight and the younger boy was hard pressed to guess what it was. All he knew was that he was enjoying the show if the bulge in his hakama was any indication. He sighed softly as Jakotsu played with the ties on his fundoshi.

The cross-dresser, pretending not to notice his audience, slowly pulled one side of the cotton ties that held his fundoshi closed. Just like his obi before it, the knot undid itself and a few seconds later, the cotton diaper-like garment was puddling at his feet. Jakotsu stepped out of it, making quite the show of bending over to retrieve it from the floor.

Bankotsu was absentmindedly rubbing himself through the stiff cottony folds of his hakama. It was as tantalizing as it was frustrating not to be able to directly stroke himself. Reluctantly drawing his attention downwards towards his lap, the fifteen year old briefly considered loosening the ties when a soft rustle of fabric made him look up. Jakotsu had picked up his bathing yukata and was in the process of putting the faded blue kimono on. He had slipped one arm in, and was reaching around behind himself, looking for the other sleeve with his hand.

"Wait!" Bankotsu called out; unaware he had spoken out loud.

"Why?" the eighteen year old replied as he stopped what he was doing to peer over his shoulder at his young lover. _This ought to be good..._

"I... ummm..." the younger boy hemmed and hawed, and looking away, his cheeks heated up.

"You can tell me," Jakotsu said softly. Turning around to face his lover, he left the kimono hanging from his right shoulder, the rest of it trailing behind him. _I'm waiting... and I can wait all night too if I have to..._

"I ummm..."

Jakotsu sauntered over to him. He knelt and sat back on his heels. Reaching out, he gently cupped his lover's cheek. Leaning in, he kissed him, softly and chastely on the lips. Breaking the kiss, and resting his forehead on Bankotsu's, the cross-dresser asked, "So what am I waiting for?"

"This..." the fifteen year old replied huskily. Placing his hand behind the older boy's head, he leaned in, kissing him long and hard. When they came up for breath, Bankotsu gently eased the older boy onto his back, blanketing him.

Wrapping his arms around his young lover, Jakotsu held him close. He giggled as Bankotsu squirmed, rubbing the bulge in his hakama against the cross-dresser's bourgeoning erection. The rough cotton fabric irritated the delicate skin, adding an element of pain to the eighteen year old's pleasure. He longed to get the younger boy out of his clothes, and yet, there was something about having him dressed that Jakotsu found just as exciting. It was easy to ignore the hard texture of the tatami beneath him as he picked up his leg to playfully rub Bankotsu's bottom with his heel. _Damn it! You're the one who's supposed to be begging for it; not me!!_

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." the cross-dresser replied airily._ Hmmm... maybe I can cool you down and then make you hot again... _

Bankotsu snorted in amusement. "It doesn't feel like nothing," he said as Jakotsu quirked an eyebrow at him. "Alright! You win!" the fifteen year old cried when his lover lifted his bottom up off the floor just high enough to rub deliciously against hm.

"Win what?" the older boy asked with feigned innocence.

"Your lil game!"

"What lil game?"_ Oh hell... I wonder if you've caught on to what I'm doing..._

"Jakotsu!!"

"What...?" he drawled.

Bankotsu sighed. He looked away and back at the older boy. "It hurts, Sweetness..." he said softly.

"What hurts?" Jakotsu gently stroked his lover's cheek with the back of his fingers. _Forget it, you're just too hard to resist..._

"My balls... and my cock." _I'm aching to have some fun with you!_

"Would you like me to kiss your 'wounds' and make them better?" he asked impishly.

The younger boy laughed. _Would I ever!! _"You can, as long as you don't get carried away. I want to nookie..."

"You do, do you?" the cross-dresser teased. He briefly narrowed his eyes at the younger boy, before covering up his bad mood with a smile. _Then again, I just remembered how mad I still am at you ..._

"Hell yeah!!"_ Oh gods! Please don't make me beg for it..._

Jakotsu pretended to think it over. He wanted to as well, but the thought of making the younger boy beg for it, especially after he had caught him with a girl earlier, was too hard to pass up. "I don't know..." he said airily._ Damn that bitch!! Why's she have sweet talk you into giving her a kiss? Those are my lips!!_

"Hunh?" Bankotsu blinked.

"Well, I did want to take a bath," the cross-dresser started to say until he saw the hurt look on the younger boy's face. Sighing softly, he continued, "But, if you're really good to me, I'll take one later." _And you'd better be good too and make me forget how mad I still am!!_

"I can be good," Bankotsu said huskily. "Very good..."

"Yeah?" Jakotsu smiled, his bad mood starting to lift. _I wish you would, just once, beg me for some nookie... But I don't think you even know what begging is... _

"Yup!" _Please... I really want to nookie with you...and I thought you knew that, Sweetness..._

"Then show me just how good you can be..." the eighteen year old purred.

"With pleasure..." Bankotsu kissed him along and hard, and Jakotsu could feel his resolve to "punish" his young lover for his earlier dalliance evaporating like dew on a hot summer's morning.

His body and soul beginning to burn with lust, the cross-dresser said huskily, "You wanna nookie?"

"I thought you'd never ask..."


End file.
